Por siempre
by SoKitsune
Summary: Por siempre una esperanza. Por siempre un amor. Por siempre juntos A veses el amor nos lleva a acer locuras. Ya se que soy un desastre haciendo summary pero bueno.Entren y leanlo.Se acempran quejas, sujerencias, amenazasXD y todo lo que me ayude a mejor


**HOLAS…. ACA TRAIGO MI SEGUNDO FIC (AUN Q EL PRIMERO PASO TOTALMENTE DESAPERSIVIDO)**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**Naruto No me parenece, le pertenece a Sasu y a veces a Gaa-chan; y ellos le pertenecen a ****Masashi Kishimoto**** yo solo los utilizo para mi deleite personal jeje**

A veces el amor nos lleva a hacer locuras. Nos ciega.

Cuando se esta realmente enamorado se puede llegar a hacer cualquier cosa por la persona amada.

En un gran claro del bosque, iluminado por la luna llena, vemos a un joven rubio de piel canela, con una extraña e indescifrable sonrisa en sus labios. Sus vellos ojos zafiro vacíos, perdidos en la nada y derramando incontables lagrimas.

*Prov. Sasuke*

Todo comenzó cuando tus amigos descubrieron nuestra relación.

No entendieron nuestro amor, no compartieron nuestra felicidad.

Intentaron separarte de mi lado, hacerte entrar en razón. Hacerte comprender que yo solo te engañaba, que era malvado, que no era quien habías conocido hace años, ya no era tu mejor amigo, tu compañero de equipo.

Te dijeron que Orochimaru me había corrompido, que mi venganza me había segado y que la muerte de mi hermano término por enloquecerme; prueba de esto era mi ingreso a Aketsuki, y que seguramente esto era una trampa para extraerte el kyuubi.

Que en realidad no te amaba.

Pero al notar que seguías amándome, que a pesar de lo que dijeran seguías confiando ciegamente en mi. Decidieron que la única forma de salvarte era matándome.

Salieron a cazarme, a exterminarme. Pero te les adelantaste y me alertaste e intentamos huir.

Estaban cerca, nos pisaban los talones, y tu lo savias.

Un fuerte e inesperado golpe me dejo inconciente y lo ultimo que logre escuchar fue tu voz pidiéndome perdón.

Al recuperar la conciencia me hallaba oculto en algún lugar del bosque, pero no le preste atención ya que inmediatamente percibí tu chacra y corrí en tu búsqueda.

Y ahora que te encuentro no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos y me quedo petrificado intentando asimilas el paisaje.

Te encuentras en el centro del claro, sentado, con una extraña sonrisa en tu hermoso rostro, la luna llena que ilumina la escena reflejada en tus azules ojos ausentes y cubiertos de lagrimas que no dejan de salir empapando tu rostro, que al igual que todo tu cuerpo esta cubierto de sangre.

Estas bañado en la sangre de aquellos que intentaron matarme.

Quienes ahora se encuentran muertos rodeándote, cubriendo el suelo del claro.

No entiendo como es que lo has hecho.

¿Cómo has acabado con tantos ninjas?

Cada uno un formidable oponente.

¿Cómo as logrado matar a tus amigos, maestros, a las personas que tanto estimabas?

¿Tanto me amas?

Logro salir de mi sorpresa y me acerco a ti, te abrazo, pero no reaccionas. Lo único que haces es seguir derramando silenciosas lágrimas.

No sabes canto me duele verte así.

-Naruto, ya estoy aquí- Susurro a tu oído y pareces reaccionar.

Me abrazas fuertemente, aunque al mirar tus ojos siguen ausentes, carentes de brillo.

Acaricio tu rostro, delineo las adorables marquitas de tu rostro; intento reconfortarte, hacerte reaccionar. Intento tranquilizarme.

Tu boca deja de estar contraída en esa sonrisa y susurras.

-Lo siento, Sasuke, lo siento.-

Intento contestarte, pero sellas mis labios con un beso.

Un beso tierno, un beso de amor; cargado de sentimientos, pero con un extraño fondo que no logro descifrar.

Extrañado por esto último deshago nuestro beso y te miro a los ojos, puedo ver algo de ese antiguo brillo en tus ojos.

-Te amo- me dices –Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien- afirmas a la vez que una hermosa sonrisa se forma en tu rostro.

-Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma- te respondo.

Algo no esta bien, un extraño sentimiento flota en el aire.

Te abrazo fuertemente, siento que si te suelto desaparecerás.

Tomas mi rostro y me vuelves a besar.

-Lo siento- repites al terminar.

-Por que?-

-Hice todo lo que pude para protegerte- me sonríes –Aun que creo que me descuide un poco.

Una mueca de dolor recorre tu rostro, te sujetas el estomago y toses sangre.

-Que te pasa?- estoy muy preocupado, no parecía herido y sin embargo sentía como lo estaba perdiendo.

-Estoy feliz de que estés bien, de que estés vivo- Una melancólica sonrisa se dibuja en tu rostro –aun que siento no poder cumplir mi promesa de que estaríamos juntos por siempre- mas sangre.

-De que hablas?- lo tomo de los hombros, siento como las lagrimas comienzan a recorrer mis mejillas –Claro que estaremos juntos por siempre-

Lloro mientras te repito lo que tantas veces nos habíamos dicho, lo q nos habíamos jurado.

Sonríes. ¿Cómo puede ser que en momentos así sonrías?

-No creo que logre sobrevivir a esto jeje- vomitas una gran cantidad de sangre- Pero, a pesar de todo, estoy muy feliz ya que logre salvarte y pude verte aunque sea una ultima vez.-

-Nada de ultima vez!!- te grito- El kyuubi seguramente te curara, estarás bien- te contesto ya desesperado.

-No lo ara, no me curara, y si pudiera hacerlo… no creo q se lo permitiría- Miras a tu alrededor muy tristemente- No creo q pudiera perdonarme esto- Me miras y algo de esa tristeza desaparece- Pero estas bien- me sonríes.

-Ya deja de sonreír, estas muriendo, no quiero perderte, eres todo lo que me queda.- Veo con horror como tus ojos se van cerrando.

-Te amo y siempre te amare- dices en un casi imperceptible susurro.

-Yo también te amo, por favor no me dejes, dijiste que estarías con migo, juntos por siempre recuerdas?-

-Siempre- repites y tus ojos se sierran; tu cuerpo cae inerte en mis brazos, pero a pesar de todo todavía conservas esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro, esa tan feliz y sincera que tanto me gusta de ti.

Te acuesto en el suelo. A pesar de todo te vez tan en paz, tan tranquilo.

-Perdóname- te digo y beso tus labios.

Arriesgaste tu vida, tus amigos y me amaste hasta tu último suspiro.

Perdóname por desperdiciar tu sacrificio pero no puedo concebir la vida sin ti.

-Por siempre- repito y clavo mi katana en mi pecho.

Ya eh cumplido mi venganza, he encontrado el amor; sin ti ya no me queda mas que morir a tu lado y seguirte al otro mundo, para volver a estar juntos, y esta vez por siempre.

FIN

**YA SE QUE ESTA UN POKO RARA Y QUE LE FALTAN ALGUNAS COSAS, PERO ES LO Q SALIO JEJEJE….**

**ESPERO Q DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS ASI PUEDO SABER QUE CAMBIAR Y ASI MEJORAR AUN Q SEA UN POKITO JEJE…..**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
